Without You, Nothing is Beautiful
by basmah-chan
Summary: Prompt: au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate (and when they die you lose color again)


**A/N:** Awh this is was a birthday present to mi amiga **eliphya** on tumblr. Ahem can I just say there's so many possibilities with this au so this may turn out to be more then a one-shot :D I know it may look like I'm only uploading some birthday fics but don't worry I have a lot more I have to upload.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Prompt:** au where everything is black and white until you meet your soulmate (and when they die you lose color again)

* * *

Hinata Hyuga never really thought anything was beautiful. She would hear of the vivid colors that the naked human eye can see. But she never got to see it with her own eyes. Her whole world was devoid of color.

That lasted until she was seven. A glimpse towards a stranger as she was walking with her father, and suddenly her whole world was full of so much liveliness. But her soulmate didn't even seem to notice her as the little boy walked away with his eyes closed and hands behind his head in a laid back manner. She tried to shout out to the blond but only a squeak came out of her mouth as her father pulled her roughly by her hand and kept on walking further and further away from the person who gave all this color to her dull life. She tried to tell her father this but one look at his stern opalescent eyes made her stop. He already thought of her as weak, she can even tell her stuttering voice annoyed him, so would he even listen? As she mentally battled with herself, she looked back as her father pulled her along and saw that he was no longer in sight. She sighed quietly and looked down, depressed that she found her soulmate and yet lost him so quickly too. She didn't even see the color of his eyes. All she knew was that he had sunny blond hair and three whisker marks adorning each cheek. In the end it was her own insecurities that got them further apart from each other.

Her eyes had to adjust a bit to the new light in her life. They were so many bright, fiery; flamboyant, glowing, iridescent, and harmonious and many more colors around her that made her feel so many different things. But one thought would constantly creep up in her mind. Nothing was truly beautiful. She didn't know why but there was still nothing beautiful to her. She remembered how she thought everything was beautiful when she first got to see so many colors, when _he_ was still in sight. But after _he_ was out of her sight nothing seemed to be beautiful. She didn't think much of it, it was probably only a first kind of thing that you thought something was beautiful. At least that's what she thought.

Years passed and her friends would constantly pester her on how everything looked. In school, she easily became popular only because she was one of the only ones who can see things differently from others at such a young age. She never liked attention and yet girls would flock around her, wanting to know her story and how the world looked like. This went on for years until college came and she was finally free from the small schools, which rumors would spread easily and everyone in the school would know about her. College was much bigger so there would be more people that have found their soulmates and because they were older, it was more likely to have found their soulmate.

In her free time, she would always try to find him but to no avail. She would constantly go back to the same street where she saw him and yet still couldn't find him there. Her mind was always full of thoughts about him, wondering if he was ok or if he moved, which explains why she never saw him again. Many of her thoughts were flooded about him. Whenever she met someone new, making a new friendship, she would ask if they've ever met a blond haired man with three whisker marks adorning each cheek. To this day, no one has ever met him. She would worry sometimes if it was just her imagination but it wouldn't make any sense if it was, since nothing was dull or black and white anymore.

Today wasn't really any different. She was thinking about him again. It was night and she was restlessly trying to sleep. She just turned 20 a week ago and she was still on winter break. But her thoughts were always consumed on her blond soulmate these days.

Hinata sighed and sat up on her bed. She couldn't sleep. She decided that a walk would do and tire her enough to let her sleep. A walk down that street always calmed her down and comforted her since that was the closest connection she had to the one that had her heart. She quickly dressed into some plain white sweats and a sweatshirt with brown boots, and her lavender jacket, and quietly left the house.

Trudging along the snow she tried not to think too much about him but to no avail. She sighed and let her thoughts consume her as she walked to the street. As she reached her destination, she saw the usual bench that she would sit at, waiting for him to come, to see him, and sat down despite the fact that it was wet from the snow. She tried to bury her head in her jacket, regretting that she forgot her scarf. Her cheeks were probably red by now because of the cold. She looked down at her boots as she kicked the snow. She would draw some things with the tip of her boot in the snow.

 _Crunch! Crunch!_

Hinata didn't bother looking up at the sound of footsteps as she was too immersed in what she was doing. It was probably just a passerby. As Hinata stared at the glittering white snow and the flurries that would reach the ground, her gaze still downcast, she couldn't help but think that the snow looked so… Ethereal and… Beautiful… It was strange because she never thought anything was beautiful ever since she first started to see the bright vivid colors that the world had.

The footsteps stopped as the stranger came to a stop in front of her, and she saw a pair of worn boots in front of her brown ones. She slowly glanced up, taking in the stranger's appearance, and stopped once she came upon the face.

Her eyes widened and she couldn't help but gasp. It was him. Although with a more mature and less boyish face, but it was definitely him. She knew she probably looked ridiculous as she was gapping up at him, and wearing sweats, as he stared down at her. But she couldn't help it. He was very handsome, with a chiseled jaw and eyes that were endlessly blue and reminded her of the ocean and the sky at the same time. She never got to see his eyes but now she finally saw them and _gosh they were beautiful._ His three whisker marks still adorned each of his cheeks and his sunny blond hair was now cut short.

Out of all the chaos that was going on in her head, her brain couldn't even properly function, she didn't notice that her soulmate was staring at her with wide eyes and looking at her as if she was the most beautiful thing in the whole world.

He leaned down a bit so he can reach both of her hands and pulled her hands up towards him until she was standing and her hands were against his chest. He still clutched her hands tightly and gave them a little squeeze as he intensely looked at her. She could feel his heart beating fast. She wondered if he can hear her heartbeat.

"I found you, beautiful. You just brought color to my life," he whispered to her. Hearing those words from him and finally finding him made her forgive him for all those years she was waiting for him.

And everything suddenly made sense.

She only thought anything was beautiful in his presence. Without him, nothing looked beautiful to her.

She smiled and whispered back to him, "Everything is only beautiful with you."

And they both smiled happily, happy that their souls were intertwined, and to find such beautiful soulmates.

.

.

.

Her world was now beautiful with him in her life.


End file.
